


Żbik Zbyszek

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boziu te pluszaki ryją banie, Crack, Gen, Smuga jest rysiem ale jest tylko wspomniany, Wilmuga w tle - Freeform, Zbyszek jest żbikiem, czysty crack, na pocieszenie, polska młodzież się bawi co to k... będzie, słodziaki, żeby życie miało smaczek raz na serio a raz craczek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Crack crack crack. Modern au, głupawa konwersacja o pluszakach między kuzynami.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Żbik Zbyszek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Dlaczego nie ma żbika Zbyszka? No dlaczego? Jest rys, jest sarna, jest sowa, jest lis, dlaczego nie ma żbika?  
\- Taaaaa wiem, są fajne. Ale nie przesadzasz trochę? Masz dwadzieścia lat i marudzisz, że nie ma pluszaka żbika w Biedronce.  
\- Powiedział dwudziestodwuletni facet, który przez tydzień cisnął bekę jak zorganizował rysia Rysia dla ojczyma. Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, stary.


End file.
